


White shirt

by risu127



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risu127/pseuds/risu127
Summary: Rare evening together with Jun are the most peaceful but at the same time the most fragile moments in life





	White shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the photo of Jun wearing this white tied shirt and this happend, enjoy!

A lazy day for you is a rarity. 

In the multitude of things to do and the rush of everyday life, it does not often take place. When you manage to get a moment to breath after dealing with all current matters, you always find yourself in those arms. In arms that give you both - sadness and happiness. Observing how the chest of your bed companion gently and rhythmically rises, how he lets out air, you have your eyes only half-open as he hums some melodies of your favourite or some other songs. And in moments like this one there is only one thing on your mind - thing that matters the most. Jun - your whole world that keeps you in his arms. He emits so much heat, even though he lies next to you with only his airy white tied shirt on.

You close your eyes but only for a second, not wanting to lose this fleeting moment - desiring that this moment last longer, more. You fear the sky in his eyes. The sky that is an allegory of his work and choice. Sky is his career, his everyday life. His work and effort. He sacrificed his life for this. And you have him with you only in those short moments between the end and the beginning of the day. Between concerts and trainings. You move slightly, your eyes become more and more hazy.

He says he is happy even though he is still exhausted; you must believe him. You must believe because you love him. And without a doubt, he loves you. This one person has so much passion and love for music. You can not comprehend how is it possible, that the person who lies next to him is you.

You don't need to be any closer in this short moment of intimacy. Your interlaced hands under the blanket are enough. The feeling of mutual radiation. In the air you can feel your anxiety and delicate scent of his perfume - sweet and masculine. He uses the ones he got from you on your anniversary.

The weight of your head seems to be more and more significant and disruptive. You cuddle up to him more and more and accidentally hook your finger on one of the strings in his shirt. A quiet sigh joines the mixture of sounds in the air.

You've always tried to learn every detail of his figure. The warmth of his skin beneath your fingers, between a small, purposeless hole in the shirt. The colors and shades of his caramel skin that shines in the glow of the setting sun. Little charming wrinkles around his eyes. Disheveled hair, spread on a large, unattractive pink pillow. The shape of his jaw, which your lips began to remember long ago through delicate, unobtrusive smooches. His mouth that not only tastes like vanilla ice cream but speaks words that flow from the depths of the boy’s heart on which your hand is currently resting. 

You want to do everything to make him - your whole world - feel loved and adored without strippig him of his precious time to relax. And again you begin to think about these hard times without him. About the sight of him you get to admire only once in a million years.

You can not lose him. All you have is him and you only see him. Unconsciously, your hand tightens where it grips his shirts. One warm and silent tear trickles down your cheek and drops on the white of Jun's shirt. He opens his eyes and, felling how atmosphere changed, putting his finger on your lips, he begins to observe what was happening. Sudden change of his facial expressions from calm to worried makes another tear join the wet spot on delicate fabric. 

He wants to support you with all his might but he doesn’t have enough strength now. Looming above your weeping and swollen face, he looks deeply into your eyes. He says he loves you in his most peaceful voice. In this voice that makes you feel soft in your knees. In this voice that is always capable of bringing calmness to your heart.

One of his hands glides over your back and the other gently rubs your wet cheek and slides down. Small hand stops on your collarbone and Junhee leans down, tickling you slightly with strands of his hair on your face, to put a delicate kiss on the tip of your nose.

All the sadness intensifies and goes straight to your belly where it turns into butterflies releasing their storms. That's all you need. Your moment of utopia. Your miracle and unity. 

 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.~


End file.
